The Text
by glasswrks
Summary: Daniel needs Betty. Spoilers for "The Fall Issue," season three, 24 episode.


**Title:** The Text.

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** May 27th – June 21st, 2009

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) PG / (AUS) PG

**Spoilers:** "The Fall Issue," season three, episode 24.

**Show Disclaimer:** The character of _"Ugly Betty"_ are derived from _"Yo so Betty_, _la fea,"_ which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Notes:** I have to say I wasn't happy with this story in its original form, which was actually much longer than the story you're about to read. A friend of mine listened as I read it over the phone, I was right I had let it go further than it needed to. So you won't have to read the three or four extra pages – trust me, the story works better without them, because to tell the truth, I wasn't "Feeling" it the longer the story went on.

* * *

Daniel did not say a word.

I could see it in his eyes – how sad, yet bright with tears he had not cried. We looked at each other and he stood up from the front steps and my arms opened automatically.

I felt his arms around me as he held on. He grabbed with an intensity I had only felt when his father had passed away.

Daniel's grief was mine.

He opened his soul to me and I knew I would never forget this moment. I should have known something was wrong.

I should have felt "something."

Daniel kept asking for Molly after he accepted his award. He was absolutely certain that he'd seen Molly standing behind her.

The frantic way he rushed from the ceremony.

I should have known.

I was too wrapped up.

In his award, his achievement.

My promotion.

Marc's disappointment.

I could not see his pain.

His anguish.

The realization that crossed his face when he must have known something was wrong.

I can never know how he felt when he arrived to find the paramedics taking Molly's body away on the stretcher.

I only know I went to him as soon as I read his text: I need you. Daniel.

I did not have any thoughts about Matt – or Henry. The job I'd lost before I had a chance to enjoy sitting in the editors' chair.

"I need you."

Daniel needed me...

To hold on to him, to promise Molly that I would look after him, a promise I had kept not only for Daniel's father, but myself as well.

To help make the decisions he won't know how to make.

"I need you."

He will always need me in some fashion, I tell myself cringing slightly at the unintended pun.

Daniel's body shakes – I simply hold tighter knowing this is what he needs right now. He's not up for questions; he's not ready to face the barrage of news media once they find out.

I hold him until I feel his embrace loosen.

My arms relax although I don't completely release my hug I pull back slightly, gently running my hands up and down his arms.

I can see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down he wants to speak but cannot. My hand reaches up and I touch his cheek. "We'll get through this Daniel," I whisper.

He nods.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

He looks behind him to the apartment he shared with Molly. He swallows. "I... I can't."

"Ok," I tell him. I loop my arm in his and I lead him to the limo that brought him. Opening the door, Daniel silently enters.

"Jeff, can you take us home please?"

"Sure thing Miss Suarez. I'm really sorry about Mrs. Meade, would you tell him that?"

I smile and give him a quick hug. "Thank you Jeff, I will and there's no rush."

He nods and waits for me to get into the car.

I enter the darken interior of the limo and sit down. I hear the engine start and the limo drives off.

Tears fall down Daniel's cheeks – he rubs his eyes turning away from me as if he has hide, now that the first agonizing moments had passed.

I touched his hand.

He takes it and squeezes.

The End.


End file.
